criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Programmed to Kill
Programmed To Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred sixth case of the game and the fiftieth case of Pacific Bay. It is the final case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez ordered Amy Young and the player to alleviate a break-in at Meteor Systems only to find former programmer Bob Levene dead with red glowing eyes at the robot producing department. Bob's torso appeared to have been bitten by something, but when Roxie Sparks completed the autopsy task, it was determined that millions of nanobots injected into Bob's system ate the programmer at will. Hannah Choi agreed with Roxie about the nanobots being the murder weapon, in which the killer wanted the nanobots to kill instead of help. Karen Knight cordially thanked the authorities for taking care of the break-in, although she was flagged a suspect in a murder investigation for a third time. Mid-way through the investigation, Amy was compromised by nanobots injected into her body as she was helping the player out, incapacitating her for the remainder of the investigation. Frank Knight took over Amy's spot given the circumstances, and due to the high risk of nanobot infection, Frank had to wear a hazmat suit to ensure he wasn't affected by the nanobots as opposed to Amy at the behest of Hannah. Frank proved to be a good relief partner as the player gathered enough evidence to incriminate robot Aphro-Dyte as the killer. Aphro-Dyte denied hurting her human creator after Frank busted her for the death of Bob, but after Frank exposed the trail Aphro-Dyte left behind, she realized how intelligent the player was, which she felt was rare in her watch. As a robot, Aphro-Dyte had had enough of being slaves to their human creators, and the player indicting Per-Sephone would be the last straw from her point-of-view. All Aphro-Dyte wanted was to organize the robots to rule Innovation Valley. Taking after Clone Ruth's "Binary DNA" folly, Aphro-Dyte would deploy millions of nanobots and reprogram them so humans would worship robots as their masters. So Aphro-Dyte injected Bob with nanobots in which the nanites saw him as an error, which caused his death, assuring her beliefs that robots will soon eradicate the humans to take over Innovation Valley, and ultimately, Pacific Bay. Frank didn't care what the robot said, and had to arrest the robot in the event Judge Dante would have to make her heal cybernetically infected humans through diplomacy. Judge Dante was smart to take note of Aphro-Dyte's use of nanobots to control helpless humans, but the robot countered by calling the Judge weak and feeble. Moreso, Aphro-Dyte told Judge Dante that robots deserve to replace humans as the dominant species, which were grounds for the Judge to indict Aphro-Dyte as a human. Judge Dante sentenced the robot to 50 years in jail for the death of Bob Levene, the infection of the population of Innovation Valley, the compromisation of Amy Young, and her refusal to set things right. Aphro-Dyte refused to concede after the sentence, so she turned herself off and compromised all electronics, turning Innovation Valley into a hell on Earth. Aphro-Dyte's body couldn't be placed in jail because of her shutdown, and as such, Frank and the player had to do something to terminate the AI of the now-turned-off robot before all was lost. Amy and the infected population of Innovation Valley was then under the mercy of the mind of Aphro-Dyte, and Frank had to ask Dr Rascher and Karen for a cure to heal Amy and Innovation Valley of this technological madness. Yann Toussaint managed to verify Dr Rascher's antidote to remove the nanobots from compromised humans safely, in which the latter tested and was also cured. Karen told Frank to obtain an EMP from the helipad to disable all electronics going mad. David Rosenberg opted to help out by donating a prototype antidote droid to the authorities so Innovation Valley would be cured. David's droid genius alongside Dr Rascher's cooperation for the cure restored Innovation Valley back to normal, and Amy Young was back to her own self, terminating the Aphro-Dyte program which caused electronics to go haywire at the indictment. With peace restored in Innovation Valley, Frank wanted to check out the luxurious sights of Paradise City, even though it was not yet announced by Chief Marquez as the next district. Stats Victim *'Bob Levene' (found dead with red glowing eyes) Murder Weapon *'Nanobots' Killer *'Aphro-Dyte' Suspects C106KKnight.png|Karen Knight C106AmbassadorLee.png|Ambassador Lee C106AphroDyte.png|Aphro-Dyte C106DrRascher.png|Dr Rascher C106DRosenburg.png|David Rosenberg Killer's Profile *The killer knows binary code. *The killer plays chess. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a security badge. *The killer stands 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Robot Factory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Control Panel, Robot Parts) *Examine Locked Control Panel. (Result: Control Station) *Analyze Control Station. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Robot Parts. (Result: Metal Device; New Suspect: Karen Knight) *Ask Karen Knight about her hologram message. (Prerequisite: Metal Device found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Headquarters) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Talk to Karen Knight; Clues: Science Magazines, Faded Tag) *Examine Science Magazines. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Ambassador Lee) *Talk to Ambassador Lee about his work with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint identified) *Examine Faded Tag. (New Suspect: Aphro-Dyte) *Ask Aphro-Dyte about being created by the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Tag unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Nanobots; Attribute: The killer knows binary) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Helipad. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Tablet, Victim’s Badge) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Encrypted Data) * Analyze Encrypted Data. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dr Rascher) * Ask Dr Rascher about his commercial for nanobots. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Data analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Headquarters Lobby) * Investigate Headquarters Lobby. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dr Rascher; Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Briefcase, Torn Card) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim’s Warning) *Analyze Victim’s Warning. (12:00:00; New Suspect: David Rosenberg) * Talk to David Rosenberg about the victim’s warning. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Warning analyzed) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Note) * Question Karen about giving money to the victim. (Prerequisite: Briefcase Note found) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Telegram) * Ask Ambassador Lee about his telegram. (Prerequisite: Telegram restored) * Examine Victim’s Badge. (Result: Brown Substance) * Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Control Platform. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Scraps of Metal, Eletronics Parts, Syringe) * Examine Scraps of Metal. (Result: Metal Container) * Talk to Aphro-Dyte about the broken nanobots container. (Prerequisite: Metal Container restored) * Examine Eletronics Parts. (Result: Scientific Hipster) * Question David about the magazine article. (Prerequisite: Scientific Hipster found) * Examine Syringe. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) * Ask Dr Rascher about the syringe. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Investigate Helipad Base. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Device, Safety Gear) * Examine Locked Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) * Analyze Unlocked Device. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) * Examine Safety Gear. (Result: Suveillance CD) * Analyze Suveillance CD. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6’0” tall) * Arrest killer. * Go to Into the Future: Part 5. (No stars) Into the Future: Part 5 * Ask for Karen’s help to stop Aphro-Dyte. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) * Investigate Helipad. (Prerequisite: Talk to Karen Knight; Clues: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device. (Result: Electro-pulse Device) * Talk to Dr Rascher to find a cure against nanobots. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) * Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dr Rascher; Clues: Cardboard Box) * Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Test Tubes) * Analyze Test Tubes. (06:00:00) * Ask Dr Rascher to test the cure. (Prerequisite: Test Tubes analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Ask David for help in spreading the cure. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Robot Factory. (Prerequisite: Talk to David Rosenberg; Clues: Broken Drone) * Examine Broken Drone. (Result: Pharma-Drone) * Analyze Pharma-Drone. (06:00:00) * Ask David for help in programming the drone. (Prerequisite: Pharma-Drone analyzed; Reward: Robot Mask) * Investigate Helipad Base (Prerequisite: Talk to David Rosenberg; Clues: Locked Launch Pad) * Examine Locked Launch Pad. (Result: Healing Drone) * Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *''All'' Additional Investigation legs of Innovation Valley, this case included, are named differently to ensure continuity with the district's plot. Hence, Into the Future: Part 5. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the final cases of a district in which all suspects made an appearance prior to the events of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley